Dwarves
Dwarves are a short, sturdy race native to the world of Eluron. Appearance The stout and sturdy Dwarves possess forms well suited to their mountain homes. Their short statures and wide builds making them as immovable as the stones they were born from. Male Dwarves are predisposed towards muscular builds, with broad shoulders and bulging muscles. They can, however, fall out of shape and become fat. All Dwarves tend to have port stomachs. All Dwarves can grow facial hair, including females, which they meticulously groom and style. Their facial hair remains lush and full even into their elderly years, thought it can grow frail and weak from illness. Dwarven hair comes primarily in shades of blonde, red, and orange. Culture The Dwarves are a hospitable and honorable race. Their hospitality extends far, and the Dwarves respect for oaths is the inspiration of many. Dwarves value their spoken word greatly, and their written word even more so. As such, they are very slow to trust, and are very scrutinous over contracts. When this trust is gained, however, one can consider the Dwarf to be a dependable ally for life, and when this trust is broken, the Dwarf becomes a lifelong enemy. Dishonest Dwarves are uncommon, but not unheard of. Faith Dwarves worship a pantheon of Gods, each encompassing a different facet of Dwarven life. Mithu The Dwarf Goddess of Love and Home. She is considered to be the chief god of the Dwarven religion. Her domain includes marriage, courtship, sex, the home, and family. She expects her faithful to pursue love and to be fruitful, as well as to be hospitable to guests in their homes. Common offerings to her include flowers and burned wood and grain. The majority of her clergy are female, and offer services such as marriage, lessons in homemaking, sexual education, and aid in childbirth. A shrine to her is very common in homes and inns. Her symbol is a mistletoe over a drinking horn, surrounded by a laurel wreath. Sterden The Dwarf God of Labor and Crafting. His domain includes all forms of labor and crafts, such as mining, smithing, and building. He expects his followers to be diligent and hard working, avoiding lazyness and always striving to be the best in their field. No matter what it is they choose to do. Offerings to him include burnt wood and crafts made of metal, wood, or stone. He is primarily the patron of artisans and laborers, making him one of the most widely worshipped Gods. His symbol is a hammer striking an anvil. Stringumm The Dwarf God of War and Rulership. His domain includes all the aspects of warfare, including combat, training, and strategy, as well as rulership. He demands his followers to be ruthless in combat and fair in rule. To spare no mercy on those who would do harm to those underneath you. Military leaders are expected to be strict but fair to their charges, as are rulers to their subjects. Only what is best for those under you is to be considered. He has no mercy for those with power to abuse those beneath them, and wishes for all those under unfair rule to overthrow those unfit for it. Offerings to him include burnt wood and food and animal sacrifices. He asks that his followers not pray to him, only invoke his name during their times of glory so that he may observe. His symbol is a horned helmet on a heater shield. Kailumm The Dwarf God of Commerce and Oaths. His domain includes contracts, bonds, law, and trade. His followers are expected to be loyal to their word and honor their contracts, as well as be educated in money and deals. He looks down on those who would gain their fortunes through illegal and dishonest means, favoring those who legitimately earn their money. He is the patron of judges, merchants, bankers, and laywers. Common offerings to him include money and burnt wood and food. His symbol is a set of scales on a scroll, with a quill and seal wax. Goffad The Dwarf Goddess of Alcohol and Community. Her domain includes revelry, alcohol, feasts, harvests, and community. She expects her followers to keep a strong bond with one another. To keep a strong sense of community and look out for your townsmen as if they were family. Her name is often invoked during cheers and celebrations. Offerings to her include burnt wood and food and alcohol. Her symbol is a frothing mug over a bundle of grain. Tera The Human Goddess of Light. A foreign Goddess to the Dwarves, who is slowly being incorperated into their pantheon. Dwarves are more commonly becoming priests and cleric who wield her holy light, as well as Thanes swearing into Paladin chapters. Cuisine Dwarven food is renowned for its savory taste and filling qualities. Dwarves enjoy a variety of meats, primarily mutton, as well as game from hunting and fishing such as venison, hare, and salmon. This diet of meat is supplemented by hearty vegetables grown from personal and community gardens. Alcohol is a staple of Dwarven life, with almost every inn having its own still and distinct brew. These local brews are often a source of great pride for their community and their clans. Magic & Technology The Dwarves, despite their friendly and hospitable culture, are a conservative folk. They are slow to accept new innovations that they see no practical use for, or an innovation that performs a task they already can perform, even if it is faster and more effective. As such, technology advances slowly for them. Notable Dwarven inventions include gunpowder, firearms, and airships. They are not as skeptical of arcane magic, though magical colleges and Dwarven wizards are more rare than Human or Gnomish. The nature magics of Druidism and Shamanism are even less common. As worship of Tera grows, more and more Dwarves are turning towards the use of Holy magic as Priests and Paladins. Necromancy and Shadow magic are highly taboo in Dwarven society, and the increase in Tera worship has led to even greater persecution against those who may be curious of darker arts. Languages Dwarves speak Dwarvish. This language has a very old legacy, dating back to the Ancient Times, and is so very influenced by the Classical Duaranis spoken by the Elite. As a language in the Montanii family, they trend to have declinations and also phonetically endings in vowel. Dwarves also often learn to speak Common early in life because of it's status as an inter-alliance language, along with Classical Duaranis. Category:Races Category:Dwarves